


Something To Live For

by hollandroden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter went to the dance that night planning of getting in the middle of Scott’s only sort of well thought out plan. However he can’t seem to leave the room when he spots Lydia left out of the loop once again and his heart breaks every time he looks at her broken heart. (oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pydia fan if you couldn't tell!

A massive amount of drunk, slurring-word teens who are emotionally unstable, dancing around like they were professionals but actually looked like broken ballet dancers, didn’t exactly sound like the most fun Peter had ever had. However he wanted to go to this dance at the school to keep his eye on things. Scott was either in trouble or planning something and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity to know everything slip through his fingers.

He arrived along with all of the students and slipped past the teacher easily. He had a trusting smile -at least he had been told that- so it wasn’t very hard to charm his way into the over crowded gym. Peter could smell perfume mixed with nervous sweat from all the adolescent boys trying to score with their dates that night.

Peter leaned against the wall, his eyes darting around the dance floor. He noticed his friends Scott attempting to dance with the hunter girl Allison, but he was struggling very much so Peter gave a chuckle. He found Stiles over by the drinks nodding his head to the music and trying to talk to a blond haired girl who smiled a little but was mostly interested in something else. “At least he’s not completely striking out.” Peter muttered to himself.

That’s when Peter noticed Jackson the new born werewolf dancing with his red haired, incredibly beautiful girlfriend Lydia Martin. His breath hitched as he watched them swaying back and forth because he wasn’t the one dancing with her. Peter admired her dress, sapphire blue, down to the knee, fitting her perfectly. It made him happy that she was having fun because he did feel guilty for playing with her head all those months ago -or weeks he couldn’t remember-, her smile was rare but radiant.

Something caught his ears and he heard Scott and Allison running to Stiles. They started to talk about the Alphas and about how Derek was waiting outside for them. Peter stood in place, getting his facts straight. They darted towards Jackson who let go of Lydia and the four of them made a grand escape. Lydia called after him desperately but Jackson told her to stay away.

Somehow Peter had found his way across the room, heading towards the other four, trying to find them and sink his teeth into their plan but as he turned his head he spotted Lydia. She was looking down, holding in tears, completely exhausted from being left alone and disappointed. Peter could tell that her heart was shattered. He could be the good guy and run to her, but he was a bad guy and they did bad guy things -like going outside and messing with the plan. 

He wasn’t sure how it happened but his heart won over his brain and he made his way to Lydia. Weeks and weeks of spending time in her head and he developed a fondness for her. “Lydia?” He asked softly. She looked up startled and Peter saw the tears brimming his eyes. Lydia backed up a step, and he understood why. “I’m not here to hurt you I just saw your date leaving you.”

Lydia shrugged, running her hand up and down her own arm. “It was important.” She was trying to convince herself. Peter smiled and stepped closer to her, holding up his hand for a dance.

“You look more important tonight than anything they’re doing.” Peter wiggled his fingers, tempting her. Lydia studied him for a moment, her mind whirring with the thought of running or accepting and in the end she gave in. Peter grabbed onto her waist and they began moving slowly but steadily back and forth. “You do look beautiful tonight.”

Lydia smiled into his shoulder, “Thank you. It’s designer.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” He had a sickening feeling in his stomach, not from being upset but from the fact that she was so close. Lydia was leaning into him willingly, trusting him not to hurt her even after everything he had done to her and it was a butterfly sickness he began to feel. “Do they do this often? Run away without you?”

She shrugged, “Kind of, they don’t think I can handle it.” He wasn’t sure why she was telling him all this but then he remembered all the nights that he spent just hearing what she was thinking about. When she cried he watched, he felt bad but he needed her at the time, now he only felt sorry for her. However it was all those times he had been there while she wallowed in self hate because she had gone crazy and nobody wanted to help her. He and Lydia had a bond that wasn’t quite defined but still floated there.

Peter leaned away from her for a moment, looking at her face. Her eyes were full of curiosity at his sudden change in position but they were swimming with unused tears. “Lydia Martin, never in my life have I met a girl as strong as you are. Who could deal with me inside their head and still manage to stay on their feet?”

A genuine smiled appeared on her face. “This isn’t in my head is it?” She reached her hand up and let it rest onto his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the stubble he had forgotten to shave off. “Other people can see you too right?”

“Scared you’re dancing with nobody?” He inquired. “No they can see me you made sure of that.” 

Lydia looked to the ground for a second, taking in a deep sigh. “Peter I want you to know that I don’t trust you fully,” she looked back up, “but I don’t think you’re as bad as you want people to think you are.”

He raised an eyebrow, “how so?”

She spoke quieter, “I know about Laura, and how you only killed her so you could heal yourself and although it was wrong, I understand where your coming from. However Peter you’ve made a lot of mistakes, betrayed a lot of people and used them too.” He shrugged because it was the truth. “I’m not saying you’re a saint but there is still a part of you that cares and if you show it more, maybe people wouldn’t hate you as much.”

They danced in silence for a longs stretch while Peter soaked in the information. Lydia was right. He still did care. He cared about her, when she was sad, when she was alone, when she cried. Peter wanted to make her laugh and smile, to hug her when she needed it and even if she thought he meant about Derek or Scott or any other person she was wrong. He changed when he burned in that fire, he lost almost everything he was including most of his humanity but when Lydia was upset Peter wanted to stop the world and just let her cry into his arms.

But should she ever know that? “Lydia you’re right.” She looked up hopefully. “To a degree anyways. I do care about certain people or a certain person.” He wanted to tell her but his tongue was starting to stick to the top of his mouth. What would happen if she knew anyways? She’d tell him he was the crazy one and go back to her boyfriend. “I -um.”

“Lydia!” A girl called running up to them and stopping short when she spotted Peter. It was the hunter girl. Her eyes were scared, she took a step back from him towards her red haired friend. “Lydia what are you doing.”

Lydia was not afraid, she seemed slightly annoyed, “Dancing because you left me.”

Allison said, “Well I’m here now, we need to go.” She grabbed onto Lydia’s arm and tugged it away. Lydia looked at Peter with an apologetic look on her face. Peter easily could have pulled her back but something inside said it was better to let him go.

He watched them leave before turning his back on the door, but then there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into Lydia’s beautiful face once again. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “Reach for you humanity Peter.” Then she disappeared into the vast sea of dancing teens and Peter smiled to himself because he didn’t have much to live for but at least one of the things he did, wanted him around.


End file.
